Smitten Version 1
by Kayerth
Summary: This is the first version of Smitten... Of course, if there's a first version, there's a second...Well, this version is about Hisoka avoiding Tsuzuki after the Kyoto incident...


Title: Smitten (Version 1)

Author: Kay

Anime Series: Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Matsushita-sensei does. I'm just using her characters to create a fic.

Genre: Shonen-ai

Summary: After the Kyoto incident, Hisoka keeps avoiding Tsuzuki... There is another second version... A longer one with more problems... The front part of the first chapter us the same as the first version but starting from somewhere near the end of chapter one, the story changes...

Pairings: Tsuzuki x Hisoka

Status: Completed (one-shot)

* * *

'Hisoka?' Tsuzuki call out as he step in the canteen. He had been finding Hisoka for quite some time but there's still no sign of him. For some reasons, Hisoka has been avoiding Tsuzuki as much as he could ever since the Kyoto incident. 'Hisoka. Hisoka...'  
  
'What's wrong, Tsuzuki?' Tsuzuki turned around and saw Tatsumi. 'Are you searching for Kurosaki-kun?'  
  
Tsuzuki nodded. 'I don't know what's wrong with him, Tatsumi. He's been avoiding me ever since that time...'  
  
'That time?' Tatsumi says. 'You mean after the Kyoto incident?'  
  
'Yeah... Ne, Tatsumi... If you ever see Hisoka, please tell me. Alright?' Tsuzuki pleaded.  
  
'Umm... Oh alright, I will tell him but I will not guarantee that he will come and meet you.' Tatsumi replied.  
  
'Hontou ni?' Tsuzuki asks. 'You really must tell him, okay?'  
  
'Yes... Yes... I will tell him when I get back to the off- Ah!' Tatsumi quickly cover his mouth with his hand.  
  
'Off??? Do you mean office?' Tsuzuki asks. 'So you just said that you will tell him when you get back to your office? What does it mean? Is Hisoka in your office?'  
  
'What? Uh... Tsuzuki, you got it all wrong. Kurosaki-kun isn't in my office. What I mean earlier on is that...um...sorry but I've got to go...' Tatsumi hurried away but Tsuzuki caught him.  
  
'Wait! Tatsumi... Are you hiding something from me?' Tsuzuki can't help asking as he finds Tatsumi suspicious.  
  
'What are you talking about, Tsuzuki? Now let me go now. I have important stuffs to do.' Tatsumi replied.  
  
'Fine then. You won't say. Then I'm going to your office now.' Tsuzuki begins walking off towards the door of Tatsumi's office. He reached out his hand to open the door and looks inside. Nothing. 'There...is nothing. No one is here... Not Hisoka...' Tsuzuki tell Tatsumi.  
  
'Nani?' Tatsumi looked puzzled and then said. 'Of course there isn't Tsuzuki... Why would Kurosaki-kun be here?' Tatsumi then heaved a sigh of relief. Actually, the truth is that Hisoka has been in his office all while but he doesn't know where he has hide.  
  
'Soka... Ja, I'll go find him some other places. Arigatou, Tatsumi...' Tsuzuki walks away, quiet.  
  
Tatsumi closed the door. 'Kurosaki-kun? You can come out now.' Tatsumi called out.  
  
Hisoka comes out under Tatsumi's desk in which he has been hiding all while when Tsuzuki come to find Hisoka. 'Thank you, Tatsumi-san. For letting me stay here.'  
  
'You're welcome, Kurosaki-kun.' Tatsumi replied. Then, he asks Hisoka, 'Kurosaki-kun, may I ask you something?'  
  
'I avoided Tsuzuki not because of anything special.' Hisoka say straight away. He knew what Tatsumi had wanted to ask.  
  
Tatsumi was surprised at this answer first but then he remembered that Hisoka could read his mind. 'Then why?' He asks.  
  
'It's because, Tatsumi-san, I do not know how to face him after that has happened. Though I've saved him from the fire, I do not know whether how he feels about me rescuing him. I said those weird stuffs too... So after all this, I've realized...I've realized...my feelings for...Tsuzuki.' Hisoka's face turns red.  
  
'Hmm...' Tatsumi thought for a while. 'Your feelings...for Tsuzuki... What do you mean? Do you love him?' Tatsumi asks.  
  
Hisoka nods his head slightly. 'Yes, Tatsumi-san. I don't know since when I've loved him but I know I realized my feelings for him since the Kyoto incident. Seeing him in the fire, trying to kill himself, it hurts me a lot. I don't want him to die. That is why I went risking my life saving him. I just don't want him to die.' Hisoka felt pain in his heart as he recalls the incident. Tears started forming in Hisoka's eyes. He tried holding back his tears but can't. 'I...I just can't...just can't...let him die...' Hisoka cried. 'Because I...because I...love him... That's why I...that's why I...can't let him die...'  
  
Tatsumi was shocked to see Hisoka cry. It is the first time Hisoka had ever cried. Tatsumi feels sorry Hisoka. He tries to let Hisoka calm down but can't. 'Kurosaki-kun...' Tatsumi finally spoke. 'Then why do you keep avoiding Tsuzuki? If you love him, you shouldn't have-' 'But I just can't face him...' Hisoka says, cutting Tatsumi's sentence. 'I don't know how he feels... I fear that he'll reject me.'  
  
'Kurosaki-kun...' Tatsumi felt sorry for Hisoka and Tsuzuki as he knew that they both love each other but they doesn't know each other's feeling, which resulted the fear of being rejected by each other... He wanted to say out that Tsuzuki love him too but as he was about to say, Hisoka stand up.  
  
'Thanks a lot, Tatsumi-san.' Hisoka says as he wiped his tears and headed towards the door. 'I feel a lot better now. I have to go now. Break time is almost over.'  
  
'But you will meet Tsuzuki later, right? The both of you are in the same office. What are you going to do?' Tatsumi asks.  
  
'Well, work is work, Tatsumi-san. I'll just try to keep myself busy with some paper works. Goodbye, Tatsumi-san. Thank you for listening to me.'  
  
'You're mostly welcome.' Tatsumi smiled.  
  
Hisoka opened the door and Tsuzuki was outside Tatsumi's office. 'Tsuzuki!' Hisoka was surprised. 'Wha...what are you doing here?' He then wonders whether Tsuzuki had overheard his conversation with Tatsumi.  
  
'Hisoka no baka!' Tsuzuki said. 'Why didn't you tell me you love me? Luckily I was clever enough to wait behind Tatsumi's door.'  
  
'Nani?' Hisoka blushed upon knowing Tsuzuki had overheard his conversation with Tatsumi. Oh no... He knew... He knew... Hisoka thought. Tsuzuki knew that I love him...  
  
Hisoka then heard Tsuzuki saying, 'Hisoka... You needn't avoid me... You needn't think care about my feelings, Hisoka... Because I love you... I love you very much, Hisoka. I love you very much. I love you love you so much that I don't want you to leave me by my side again. So, Hisoka, please don't leave me again...' Tsuzuki went to embrace Hisoka.  
  
'Yes... Yes, Tsuzuki. I'll never leave you again. I love you...' Hisoka says and he embraces Tsuzuki

* * *

Owari  
  
Greetings to all readers... Well??? How is this fic??? The ending isn't very good though... Well, that's what I think... Ja ne. Oh yeah, there's another version of Smitten... A longer one and kinda more complicated... 


End file.
